No me equivoco de persona
by Ahrial
Summary: -Cayó del cielo con un paracadías, y me dijo: ¿Rosalie, te quieres casar conmigo? -¿Y qué hiciste? -Pues me casé con él, claro. Y aún no me he arrepentido de haberlo echo. R&E. All human.


**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

—¡_Hola_!

Mientras sigo escribiendo _Entre el vampiro y la pared _(mientras pienso el próximo capítulo xd), pues se me ha ocurrido esta idea y me he enamorado :)

Advertencias: En realidad ninguna xD, sólo que es un Rosemmett (R&E) y que son humanos.

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

—Cuando yo era pequeña, creía que el amor era eso que llegas del trabajo y un señor con el que te has casado te da un besito y tu le haces la comida mientras él lee el periódico. Luego, pensaba era darle un pico en los labios a tu novio y estar cogidos de la mano por el recreo, mientras el chico al que le gustas se muere de celos. Cuando llegué al instituto, un niño me dijo si quería ser su novia. Y yo le dije: Pero es que tú no me gustas... Y a partir de entonces sólo salí con chicos que me gustaran, ¿sabéis?. Pero bueno, los enamoramientos adolescentes son inevitables, y yo, pues también me enamoré. Del chico más maravilloso del mundo. Pero... él ya tenía novia. Yo, como una invécil, le dije que estaba enamorada de él, y él, como un caballero, me explicó que estaba muuuy enamorado de su novia, pero que no quería perder mi amistad. Recuerdo que en ese momento, sólo pensé: ¿Qué amistad?.

El caso es que luego estuve destrozada. Y lloraba a cada oportunidad que tenía, sólo que no se me notaba. Y me ponía de mal humor con toda la gente que me rodeaba. Lo pagaba con ellos, cuando no habían echo nada. Dos años más tarde, más o menos, me volví a enamorar. Y cuando empecé a sentir las mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que me acercaba a él, supe que algo andaba mal. Por entonces yo ya no pensaba que estar enamorada era estar contenta todo el tiempo y hacer cosas sin sentido ¿sabéis? Por eso lo evitaba. Porque no quería volver a sufrir. Y resulta que éste era el _chico malo_, y él no me explicaría con suavidad que yo no le gustaba. Y no lo hizo. Me utilizó y me dejó desmadejada. Yo creía que nunca más podría volver a sonreír... Fue terrible. Pero bueno, después de la tormenta viene la calma, ¿no?

Así que contando con 20 añitos y un enorme peso sobre el corazón, conocí a mi _novio._ Y él sí que se encargó de curarme las heridas. Estuve del todo recuperada cuando me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. Yo, por supuesto, acepté. Y seguí los estudios, fui a la universidad. ERa todo perfecto, hasta que terminó. No funcionaba nuestra relación, pero esa vez no sufrí. Creo que fue peor su dolor, y eso me dio mucha pena.

Llegó un momento en que iba a las discotecas y me emborrachaba muchísimo, para que luego el dolor de cabeza de la resaca me impidiera ver bien al tipo con el que me había acostado. Pasó un tiempo así, mientras seguía estudiando. Con 25 años terminé la carrera, así cómo habían terminado mis esperanzas de encontrar al hombre definitivo. Pasaba de todo. No creía que hubiera un verdadero hombre de tu vida. No lo creía con todas mis fuerzas.

Así que un día, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, cayó del cielo con un paracaídas, cómo un salvavidas personalizado para mí. Era tremendamente guapo, y estaba vestido de smoking a pesar de las correas que lo ataban al paracaídas. Y se arrodilló ante mí y sacó una cajita que luego abrió y reveló el anillo más hermoso que yo había visto nunca. ¿Y sabéis qué dijo? Pues dijo: "Rosalie, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" Y yo miré a los lados, como buscando a la persona a la que se dirigía, porque era imposible que me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio a mí.

"Perdona, pero creo que te equivocas de persona" le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Tú eres Rosalie Hale, la rubia que se hace tirabuzones en el pelo con un dedo cuando está nerviosa, la de los ojos azules más bonitos de toda la ciudad, la que prefiere ocultar sus sentimientos simplemente para que los demás piensen que no los tiene? ¿Eres tú a la que le han roto el corazón ya tantas veces que lo tiene insensibilizado, o la que quiere dar esa impresión? ¿Eres tú la que se levanta cada mañana y, con una tostada de mermelada de fresa en la mano, sale a trabajar con la mirada altiva, la que es totalmente eficiente y que consigue un ascenso por semana? ¿La que piensa que no existe un hombre de tu vida? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó sonriéndome. Creo que me enamoré de esa sonrisa.

"Sí, soy yo", respondí. Entonces él dijo: "Entonces, no me equivoco de persona".

La anciana hizo una pausa y se quedó con su azul mirada perdida en la nada. Una niña sentada en el suelo le tiró de la falda con suavidad. Otra niña más pequeña estaba sentada en su regazo, y tenía el mismo color de sus ojos.

—¿Y entonces, abuela? ¿Qué hiciste?

La mujer, cuyo rostro se había contorsionado en una sonrisa preciosa, miró a las niñas con cariño.

—Pues que me casé con él, claro— respondió cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo casarse con un hombre al que no conocía de nada caído del cielo,

—¡Pero si no lo conocías!

La anciana, con el pelo suelto del color de la ceniza y algunos mechones de ese antiguo color dorado, replicó:

—Tenía toda la vida para conocerle. Y aún no me he arrepentido— aseguró mirando la preciosa sortija que aún llevaba en el dedo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sonrió a sus nietas con ternura.

—Aún no me he arrepentido— repitió murmurando. No les dijo a las niñas cómo se había estresado preparando la boda, ni les dijo las veces que discutieron con su marido. No les dijo alas niñas cómo se habían reconciliado entre las sábanas, ni otras muchas cosas. Pero les bastaba con saber que, al final, Rosalie Hale había encontrado al hombre de su vida.

* * *

:)

Hola!

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí! :)

No me ha costado nada escribirlo, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo, así que allí tenéis. Espero que no os defraude mucho.

Bueno, no se dice su nombre por ninguna parte, pero creo que ya sabéis que el hombre que se lanzó desde un paracaídas era Emmett :3 al cual AMO xD.

En fín, que es una tontería pero me hacía mucha ilusión.

(_Tampoco me enfadaré si queréis dejar un reviewcito)_

_Sweet's Dreams._

**Ahrial.**


End file.
